


how to play a dating game: a guide for dummies

by geniewish



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (lucifer voice) love handles, Barebacking, Biting, Creampie, Demon Sex, Demons, Finger Sucking, Humor, M/M, Riding, bottom demon ck, changkyun except he is flirting w his tail, except... not really??, hyungwons bizarre flow of thought, improper use of anime related terms, mentioned - Freeform, mild body horror, so you know that otome game they can't stop advertising, this means horns)), top monsterfucker hw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewish/pseuds/geniewish
Summary: hyungwon finds a badly drawn otome game for single housemaids and accidentally summons a Very Well-drawn demon that compresses all his demonic little fantasies into one.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	how to play a dating game: a guide for dummies

**Author's Note:**

> so i know im the preacher for demonfucker ck but instead i decided to project onto hyungwon so this happened 
> 
> just a warning: astonishment at their decision is briefly mentioned but pls don't disregard condoms lol kyun's justification is the fact that he is a demon, whilst you have no such cool excuse 
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

Midnight. Hidden somewhere in the woods of this nameless countryside, his nana’s house is quiet and boring and eerie at this unrighteous hour. Hyungwon is chilling in the darkness of his room with nothing better to do than scrolling through his phone.

He is bored to death, the old woman’s been sleeping for hours now, and he refreshes his Twitter feed for the hundredth time this evening (very slowly with the poor excuse of a WiFi he provided to this house himself), but nothing new comes up, and he sighs with great disappointment. 

Hyungwon goes through his social media (again), but the single bar of connection in the corner of the screen drives him a little bit insane, and he grunts as means of expressing his silent irritation. He can’t even text anyone, because for one message he sends, he receives ten in response that won’t load until five minutes later, and that’s just going to make him, the neighbours and the neighbourhood cat anxious, because what if he replies to something serious like Kihyun’s dog getting ill or whatever, with a concise ‘lol’ he was meant to send in response to Minhyuk’s Grindr adventures.

_Sigh._

Even Grindr sounds delicious at this point, but alas. Bloody connection failure. 

He goes through his game apps, completes all the daily challenges in solitaire and sudoku, and when he checks the time again, he puffs his cheeks and slowly exhales with anger winding up inside him. It’s only been ten minutes. 

God fucking damn it, alright, there a bunch of board games in the cabinet by the wall, maybe if he plays a chess duel against himself he can cure his insomnia with self-sabotaging checkmates, but that’s kind of lame and he can’t think for two people simultaneously in the state he is in. He can read a book, but is there really anything a Literature MA can find that he hasn’t read?

With an _ugh_ , Hyungwon forces himself up and off the bed and approaches the cabinet, squinting at what he supposes are books and board games stacked on top of each other. He fixes his glasses, glaring at shimmering golden (Is it golden? Could be golden.) writing on the boxes, and tries to read. 

No, turning on the lights is too complex of an action. Silver gloomy moonlight is enough to guide him around the room. What if he fancies a wank later, and the light would just ruin all the intimate self-isolating mood he put himself in?

Sex is probably the best cure for insomnia he’s ever tried, but he is too old and responsible at this stage of life to go cruising in the woods of this godforgotten countryside around his nana’s house. It’s not that bad, honestly, he usually frequents her during summer, stays over at her’s for a week when the heat of the city is getting to his head, but her current carer has taken a month-long vacation due to family issues, and it’s now Hyungwon’s job to cook, care, clean and entertain his poor old woman for the remaining… twenty-five days. 

Well, at least she’s got board games.

 _Cluedo_ , Hyungwon rolls his eyes. _Monopoly, Scrabble, Imaginarium,_ well, at least some of them are pretty modern. _Pandemonium: Eros Edition_?

Hyungwon shakes his head and squints. _Pandemonium: Eros Edition_ , excuse you? He hesitates no more and takes out the box. Typical Pinterest graphics are decorating the front cover along with gothic-esque font with the name of the game. _Find Your Demon Date~♥_ , the subheading says. Well, this is definitely not his grandma’s game. 

What a naughty carer she has. 

“Meh,” Hyungwon mumbles non-committedly and takes the game to his bed. What he finds inside is nothing but an instruction, probably never used before judging by the still flawlessly folded glazed paper (if that’s what Hyungwon is seeing in the dark, that is). 

_Find your board and figurines missing?_ the heading says. _Try our online version of the game! Just go to pandemoniumeros.com and insert the code on the bottom of this page to find your own unique demon date~♥_

Hyungwon quirks an eyebrow so hard he feels it breaking. 

Well, if the WiFi lets him, why the fuck not? He would never say no to a little role-playing with textbook-drawn anime boys. 

It takes a minute for the website to load, and when it does, Hyungwon is greeted with a red and pink and black layout and a captcha field to insert the code. 53XWD3M0N, how subtle. And brilliant. 

From then on, the pages load fast, and he is swiftly directed to an idle graphic with dramatic introductions. _Welcome to the Pandemonium, sexy stranger~ Here you can find your perfect incubus match for the best hellish date of your dreams! But first, introduce yourself, troublemaker~_

Hyungwon suppresses his gagging reflex at the cringe and types his default fake name, Alex. Let the story begin, as they say. 

_Well, well, Alex, to find your perfect devilish match, we need to know a little bit more about you~ Answer the questions and find yourself on one hell of a romantic adventure. Tip! Answer the questions honestly for the best experience ever. Devil’s word~ Enjoy!_

Hyungwon ignores the shivers of shame crawling up his back and lies down. He doesn’t really care if the FBI spy on him through his front camera when his chin is smashed into his neck, it’s not like he’s going to wank to these half-assed anime graphics. He hasn’t done that since eighth grade, he doesn’t intend on starting again just because he is lonely and trapped in the uncivilised countryside cabin in the woods. 

Question one is the generic _What’s your gender?_ , and the options don’t range beyond the classic ‘male’, ‘female’ and ‘other’, so Hyungwon rolls his eyes and presses ‘male’. The game is barely walking step in step with the society, he briefly thinks. 

_What’s your age range?_ the cheeky second question asks. ‘20-29’, Hyungwon presses. _Do you enjoy sex?_ wow, alright, straightforward. Hyungwon says ‘yes’ and is immediately met with, _Do you like men or women?_ Bisexual erasure, he gravely notes and chooses ‘men’. This game is devastatingly simple-minded. 

The next question makes him do a double take. _Are you a top or a bottom?_ they cheekily ask. “Minhyuk wouldn’t like this game,” Hyungwon mumbles and presses ‘top’.

 _Do you like your men tall or short?_

“Where’s the option for ‘both’,” he grumbles and chooses ‘short’. He is feeling like a big spoon nowadays, having nothing but his rusty pillows to cuddle himself to sleep. 

_What do you find most attractive in others?_ Humour. _What’s your ideal date?_ Hiking in the mountains. _Choose the most romantic city?_ Paris. _What’s your hobby?_ Reading.

“Jesus, does this ever end?” he asks non-existent heavenly forces and chooses ‘werewolves’ as his favourite mythical creatures. _Favourite movie about demons?_ Uh, he’s only watched Dan Brown’s one on the list, so not much else he can say. _What’s your favourite sex position?_ Well, that took a turn. Cowboy? He likes looking at the tiddies bouncing. Also a good position to glue his hands to the other party’s buttocks. 

_What’s your fetish?_ Seriously, does this ever end? Does the FBI really need this information about him? Out of the timid list Hyungwon chooses ‘pet play’ because it goes well with his attraction to werewolves, and finally, he is on his last question. 

_Are you ready to meet your demon date?_ Hell, yeah. 

A loading sign takes over the screen, and Hyungwon frowns in confusion. “Well? Where is my anime demon boy?”

It loads for a little while, and Hyungwon is well annoyed. He was really looking forward to his short, quirky, funny, werewolf demon he can take on a hiking date, but seems like he got scammed and the game is sending his private sex-related information to the government to get him convicted. Well, it was worth a shot. 

Just as Hyungwon exits Safari and decides to refresh his Twitter feed in hopes of seeing something new for once, he hears a hollow thud outside his room, as if books from the ancient cabinet in the hall have been tossed onto the floor. 

“Nana?” he shouts. No reply. “Nana, is that you?” Still no reply. 

That makes him worried, because if his gran decided to go to the toilet on her own in the dark in the middle of the night and fell and lost her consciousness, Hyungwon will definitely be convicted of murder he didn’t commit. He jumps off the bed and walks into the hall, wooden floor under his feet rough and creaky.

“Nana?” he quietly calls again. Her room is just down the hall, but he peers into the foggy darkness ahead and can’t see shit. 

_Foggy?_

A storm of dust is raised into the air by the bookshelves, hiding a black lump of something on the floor. A little shiver runs along Hyungwon’s body as he makes careful steps towards the unknown, a feeling that this might not be his nana quickly overtaking him. 

The dust slowly dissipates, and then a cough resounds from the blurry darkness, and Hyungwon almost gasps. This is definitely not his nana. The cough, if human cough at all, sounds _male_. 

Oh, shit, there’s a burglar in his house. 

And indeed, when the hall clears out, Hyungwon is stricken with immediate fear. There is a stranger on the floor. Choking on the dust in the air with a hand around his throat. A fucking burglar is trying to raid his nana’s house!

Hyungwon, the adult genius that he just so happened to be, grabs a random book from the shelf and holds it in front of him, as if that’s going to save him from the imminent attack.

“Who the fuck are you?” he shouts.

The stranger looks up at him with wild eyes, and from what Hyungwon can distinguish in the dark, he is all groomed and not really dressed for robbery. Hyungwon squares up his jaw to intimidate the intruder, and the man, if anything, looks really-really distressed at the animosity. 

“I’m the demon from the game?” he half-asks, half-exclaims, hysteria traceable in his voice.

Realistically, an intruder wouldn’t have known that Hyungwon was in bed alone at one o’clock in the morning playing a fucking otome game, so it must be true, but demons also don’t spoof in your house out of thin air, so Hyungwon gives the most appropriate response to the given situation.

“Huh?”

The stranger, still on his hands and knees and swallowing thickly after the horrendous coughing fit, has the audacity to roll his eyes. “Dude!” his voice breaks in offence. “Did you not read the instructions?”

Hyungwon, now completely off guard and infinitely shutdown like an Explorer browser, curves his eyebrows. “Huh?”

The stranger sighs. “Dude,” he says calmer now, “if you read the back cover on the box you’ll see a little caution sign?” his voice rises with question in the end. “It says if you play the game, the demon will come to life.” The man shifts and settles on his heels, turning to face Hyungwon fully now. Hyungwon eyes his silky white blouse, expensive from the sheer look of it, probably Victorian style, probably stripper style too, unbuttoned and sexy and all that. “Ta-da, motherfucker.”

What else catches Hyungwon’s attention is a pair of red, thick, curved horns piercing through the sides of his head where his hairline meets his forehead. 

Hyungwon brings the book to his chest and hugs it tight, as if it can protect him from the inhuman stupidity he just exhibited. He didn’t read the instructions on the box, he just wanted to get his anime demon boy and screenshot it just for the sake of it, and then go to sleep or wail in silence for pains of insomnia. He did not expect a real demon to show up at his doorstep (tumble on the floor by the book cabinet in his nana’s house) in a sexy white blouse and tight leather trousers, with hair so luscious and face too devilishly attractive. 

Hyungwon doesn’t need to consider his options. He pursues his lips. “Okay,” he says, “let’s go on a date.”

The demon’s eyes widen in puppy surprise. “Wait, really?” his voice grows higher in pitch, quite adorably so. “You’re not gonna use exorcist spells on me or whatever?” 

Hyungwon frowns like the demon just said something unimaginably dumb. “Pal, I just played an otome game to find me a badly drawn anime demon match?”

The other man tilts his head to the side (in a very cute manner, if Hyungwon may say so himself. No, it doesn’t matter that the demon has horns and strangely burning eyes). “Oh,” he says. “You’re actually into that,” he states, somewhat astonished. 

Hyungwon scoffs with an embarrassed smile. Well, it’s more like, he wants to scoff, because he wants to seem above all these demon-fucking dreams teenager girls develop after reading Black Butler or whatever, but the truth hides in his very own answers to the game questionnaire. Nowhere did he state he’d fuck a werewolf simply ironically. 

No, yeah, Hyungwon scoffs and feels just a tad bit embarrassed about how fast it took the demon to read him inside out. “No. I’m just bored. I’m taking care of my nana.”

The demon sighs. Something swishes behind him, but Hyungwon can’t distinguish shit in the abyss of his own home behind the stranger’s back. “You know, this is supposed to be romantic. I’m supposed to like, spoof on your bed with a rose in my mouth and a box of chocolates and shit, and we’re supposed to flirt while you tell me my horns are sexy or whatever.” 

The demon sounds almost disappointed, and it makes Hyungwon feel genuinely sorry for him. So sorry he could compliment his sexy lil’ horns and ask to see his black long claws up close (Those are real, right? You’ve got claws?) but instead he flattens his lips in a soft smile and squirms around the book pressed to his chest, somewhat filling with endearment. “Well, guess you failed. Too bad. Try again.”

“Hell, no, dude, this is painful,” the demon says. Hyungwon’s lips quiver at how his deep, low, underworldly voice cracks with complaints. 

“If you wanna make it romantic, you need to stop calling me ‘dude’,” Hyungwon reprimands a little, although his heart swells at the way the guy’s strangely piercing eyes roll. “I’m not some neighbourhood backstreet boy, I’ve got a masters in Literature.”

The demon quirks one perfectly thick eyebrow. “No wonder you’re single,” he mutters.

Hyungwon frowns. “Hey!” he exclaims, offended.

“Joking, joking,” the demon smiles, and Hyungwon has to press his lips together so as to not smile in return. “You’re cute.”

Well, he can’t _not_ smile at that. “In this case, wanna go on a date?” The demon raises his eyebrows again, and the corners of his mouth curl in a lazy impish grin. Not in a full grin, just… yeah. He is disgustingly attractive. “There’s a cabin in the woods I built as a kid.”

The demon finally deigns to get up with a grunt. “Let’s go then, lover boy.”

Hyungwon bites on his lower lip, something warm and tingly spreading in his lower body at the yet unrealised images and implications of what this date could possibly mean. “What’s your name then, demon?”

“Changkyun,” the demon finally introduces himself. Hot. 

“I’m Hyungwon.”

Changkyun nods with his lids and offers a little smile. “I know.” He is not supposed to know, but Hyungwon will just let it slip for now. 

Hyungwon turns around, then awkwardly stumbles over his feed when he remembers the dumb book in his hands and leans back to dump it on the shelf. He hears Changkyun huff a silent laugh. 

“Just let me put on some shoes and grab my phone, maybe we can watch some Netflix,” he mumbles and pops into his room, the demon following suit. 

Changkyun only manages to reach the door frame of his room when Hyungwon smiles and shoos him back into the hall. He is shorter than Hyungwon, of a compact and yet firm complexity, and his leather pants glisten even in the dark. 

“So you actually have a tail?” Hyungwon catches on the thin black tail extending from Changkyun’s lower back, right above his buttock, and his eyes twinkle at the sharp arrow-like ending. 

Oh, he is about to have a date with a real demon. A real demon that has horns, claws and a spiky tail. How cliché. 

_And hot._

Changkyun jerks and abruptly spins to give Hyungwon an offended look. “Keep your hands to yourself,” he says with a pout.

A pout. Hyungwon would like to point it out. 

He raises his hands up in the air in defence. 

They exit the house through the back door in the kitchen as quietly as possibly. It’s probably not very responsible of Hyungwon to leave his nana alone in the middle of the night when she might need the toilet or a bottle of water or whiskey, but a date with an otome game anime demon boy is currently his priority. 

As they cross the extensive lawn towards the woods, Changkyun looks around and whistles. “Nice house,” he notes. 

The little cabin Hyungwon (and his father) built for him is right on the edge of the forest. It’s small and wooden, but it has electricity and the same shitty WiFi, and Hyungwon proudly opens the door and invites the demon inside. His eyes are glued to his sexy lil’ tail.

Hyungwon turns on a small lamp in the corner, and it illuminates the outlines of a small bed, a small table, a small refrigerator, a small TV, and a massive rug on the floor. 

“Damn, you even got a fridge in here,” Changkyun whistles again, and it seems like everything this heathen does makes Hyungwon smile. 

“Yeah, I usually chill here when nana has guests, crack a cold one, watch some TV. There’s a stack of crisps under the bed too, if you want some.”

Instead, Changkyun kicks off his shoes and plunges onto the bed, his tail swinging behind him furiously, and makes himself comfortable. Hyungwon’s fists clutch in endearment. 

He takes out a couple of beers and a multipack of crisps, throws it all next to the demon and goes to turn on the TV. He feels Changkyun watching him as he connects his phone and tries to load Netflix on the screen, and it makes him feel a little itchy, as if the demon were a cat waiting in the dark corner for his first strike. 

Soon he finally settles on the bed and huddles next to the demon, their shoulders touching. Changkyun is warm, warm and soft and firm, and his skin smells like barbeque (as if he knows Hyungwon loves barbecue more than life) and his clothes smell like peaches (as if he knows Hyungwon loves peaches the same amount), and they browse through the film collection together. 

“What do you wanna watch?” he asks.

Changkyun opens a can of beer and immediately seeps on the foam that’s gathering on the lid. “Something with murders, bloodshed and sexy main characters.”

Hyungwon’s chest feels warm. “How romantic.”

Hyungwon doesn’t actually watch supernatural horror films unless they are comedies. He’d rather dedicate his life to something meaningful and artistic or niche (or melodramas, because he is a sucker for heartbreaking romance), so every time Changkyun’s eyes light up at something that has words along the lines of ‘demonic’ and ‘exorcist’ and ‘blood’ in the title, Hyungwon sighs and moves onto the next one. He can’t give in to the demon’s needs, no matter how adorable he is. 

So they settle on _A Nightmare on Elm Street_. 

“This is, like, so old,” Changkyun says but leans back on the arranged pillows in handmade headrest anyways. He’s already finished his beer. Hyungwon hasn’t even opened his, yet.

“That’s the point of it, mon amour,” Hyungwon smiles and leans back too. Changkyun puts his head on his shoulder. Hyungwon’s heartbeat picks up. 

“French, how romantic.” Then Changkyun finally showcases some magic (not that his appearance and _appearance_ aren’t enough, but you know, Hyungwon is a sucker for tricks). A click of his clawed fingers, and the lamp light is off. Hyungwon pretends like it’s normal and just raises his eyebrows.

“I didn’t say I had a Masters just to flex.”

Changkyun takes a deep wistful breath and lays his hand-claw on Hyungwon’s stomach. “What do I know about you single men.”

Hyungwon opens his mouth to object but the film starts at last, and he can always do it a little later. 

The question now is: what the fuck does he do? The game was clearly very insistent that Hyungwon not only spends a lovely romantic time with an anime demon, but goes a little beyond that – or a lot beyond that – depends on how horny he is.

Changkyun’s horns lightly prod his skin when the other guy rubs his head on his shoulder, and Hyungwon knows – he is very horny. Damn the horns. Damn the puns. 

At some point Hyungwon’s hand slips from Changkyun’s waist to the waistband of his trousers. Okay, he is lying, high-waisted pants don’t have a waistband, and Hyungwon’s hand is resting somewhere on the demon’s butt cheek. Except, there is an obstacle. The tail. The black snaky tail with a spiked ending. 

Hyungwon is a polite man with manners and common sense. He would never send an unsanctioned dick pic, he would never initiate intimate contact unless the second party agrees, he would never use tongue in the first half a minute of the makeout, and he would definitely not tug on a cat’s tail. But he’s got a demon on his bed in his secret wooden cabin in the middle of nowhere, the nowhere that spreads miles and miles into the boring countryside. 

A demon from a game created for single horny housemaids. A _d e m o n_. Hell, that guy crashed his nana’s house without an invitation, to hell with manners!

With the tip of his finger, Hyungwon strokes the tail at the base. It’s soft but solid, laid with perfectly intact scales and – is that fuzz? Okay, enough of discourtesy for today. 

Hyungwon is fully giddy now, and when he makes a move to retrieve his hand back, the tail wraps around it and glues it back to the demon’s buttocks. This is fine. This is nice. This is… ooh, this is _nice_.

A claw on his chest starts scratching lightly. Barely with any pressure but palpably, with the tip of his curved charred nail. Hyungwon looks down on it and decides – to hell with it. 

He puts his own hand on his chest and slowly, like a crawling, predatory snail, moves towards the sexy claw. Somewhere half-through his mission he completely forgets about the film and tunes out any horroresque sounds, for the only real horror he’s experiencing at the moment is the fear of coming on too strong at a demon. 

Honestly, he sounds ridiculous even to himself. 

At last, his long human finger hooks under the charred curved claw, and, as expected, Changkyun stops moving.

Without clearing his throat (which is a mistake), Hyungwon says, hoarse and nasal: “You can’t do much with those claws, can you?”

Opposite to his expectations, Changkyun smiles and nuzzles closer to his side. “Wrong, I can do lots of things. Squish bugs, for example, or pick on flesh of dead animals, or puncture veins.”

Diagonal to the demon's expectations, Hyungwon looks ahead of him, unimpressed. “Right, you’re not scary.”

Crossing any of Hyungwon’s expectations with a fat black sharpie, Changkyun giggles. Giggles and flails his legs, throwing one over Hyungwon’s lap. “Really?”

Hyungwon feels his curiously cheerful demonic gaze on him but refuses to make contact. “Really.”

Then Changkyun straightens a little, leaning right into Hyungwon’s face. His eyes sparkle a threatening flirty red colour. “Really?” he stretches, an amused grin curling his lips. 

Because Hyungwon is a man with no will, he looks and gulps. “Really.” Funny how when he says it, he feels something brush right over his crotch. Very quickly and surely hardening crotch. 

They could have this reallyful exchange all night, Hyungwon could even search the depths of his remaining wits for more eloquent ways of expressing factuality, but it’s a sex demon he is fighting with. Or flirting with, whichever. And the sex demon swiftly and suavely shifts from resting against Hyungwon’s side to resting nicely and dangerously on his thighs, claws clutching his shoulders, knees squeezing his sides, face suddenly dark and sharp and sneakier than before. His towering silhouette is shadowed by the flashing screen behind him. 

Hyungwon’s heartbeat is over the roof already, sprinting on adrenaline that came with a sudden change of position, but also a sudden and insane dose of dopamine. Because Changkyun’s red eyes glint even redder when the sclera is fully black. 

“Really?” he purrs, the tail behind him swinging mellowly – seductively, if you please. His grin is sharp, his canines catch on the moonlight and twinkle menacingly.

Hyungwon won’t back off. It might not be a good idea to fire up a demon, but gosh, does it turn him on. “Really.”

Changkyun’s hand-claws are cradling his face, and when he leans in, he is balancing atop of Hyungwon on his knees and elbows, his spine stretched perfectly, his bum raised high and proud in the air. Hyungwon parts his lips. Oh, the things he’d do to swipe his tongue along those gorgeous monstrous canines. 

As suave as the demon is, Changkyun covers Hyungwon’s lips with his. The touch electrocutes him, sends spark after spark down his body to his groin, and his heartbeat is a ballroom of salsa dancers. 

They kiss deep from the start, lips laced together like yin and yang, in perfect harmony. Although that’s arguable seeing as Hyungwon covers the demon’s entire small mouth and cushions their teeth from bumping into each other, it’s a perfect harmony – of kiss, unkiss, lick, kiss, kiss, unkiss, kiss, lick. Kiss. Oh, there’s a scrape.

Normally, Hyungwon doesn’t like teeth. More normally, Hyungwon doesn’t like normal teeth. Most normally, Hyungwon really, really wants those razor-sharp canines to throw a bloodbath in his mouth. 

He finally brings his hands to Changkyun’s head, buries his fingers in his silky locks on the back, wraps his fingers around one of the horns. It’s so firm and rough under his skin, perfect for holding a grip on the demon’s head when he sucks him off––oh, to have the sex demon choke on his dick with Freddy Krueger slashing housewives on the background.

Hyungwon has never had a Halloween date more perfect than this fling with a demon on this fine midsummer night. And he once fucked a guy in a handmade costume of that amphibian creature from _The Shape of Water_. 

Changkyun moves in tune to their kiss, bops his head as if to go deeper after every time they separate, changes between Hyungwon’s top and bottom lips like he can’t decide which one feels better. And Hyungwon kisses into him in return, and all he hears is their uneven breaths, their wet tongues, their desperate smooching, and a woman screeching in the distance––

With a tired silent groan, Hyungwon detaches one hand from the demon’s horns and uselessly slams it against the bed in search of the phone, but then Changkyun comes to save the day again with just a click of his claws. Another click, and the TV is on mute. Another self-assured grin, and Hyungwon is on mute too because all he wants to busy his mouth with is the demon’s long black tongue and maybe (just maybe) his charred rough claws too. 

Instead, suddenly but unsurprisingly, the claws wind up under his t-shirt, dragging up his stomach, definitely leaving thin red marks on his skin. Hyungwon’s muscle tense, light pain ticklish, and then it’s an unconscious shiver of _finally, clothes off_. Changkyun detaches from his mouth and straightens, and everything is quick and harsh, and Hyungwon barely has the time to sit up and let the demon throw the t-shirt over his head. 

As soon as the shirt is off his body and carelessly disregarded somewhere on the floor, Hyungwon’s lips are on Changkyun’s again and his hands are busy undoing the buttons on the demon’s blouse. He roughly pulls it off his shoulders, and as Changkyun takes care of getting rid of the rest of it, Hyungwon explores.

Gorgeous, burningly hot skin under his palms. Small but firm chest. Soft but tight stomach. Tiny hard nipples–– _oh, my god, the demon’s nipples can get hard––_

Then the said demon moans right into Hyungwon’s mouth, moans low and raspy when Hyungwon’s fingers carefully press on the buds, and then he moans some more when Hyungwon rubs them gently-gently, only inflicting light sensations. 

Canines settle on his bottom lip, and Hyungwon doesn’t hold back a shuddering exhale at the slight sting of pain and sheer hotness of the fact that those sexy, deadly, demonic fangs finally found their home in his flesh. 

“Bite me, demon,” Hyungwon mindlessly mutters and scratches down Changkyun’s side to the waistband of his pants. 

And the demon does bite him. Changkyun nips on his jawline almost aggressively, and if Hyungwon listens just a little more closely past his own excited breathing, he’d be able to distinguish little growls of impatience hitting and dying against the skin of his neck. Changkyun nibbles, nibbles like Hyungwon is a piece of hard, old gummy worm that just wouldn’t split in half no matter how hard he tugs on it with his teeth. 

It’s bruising, and Hyungwon’s hums are strained, but his fingers eventually undo the damned buttons and zippers and pull down on the leather fabric, revealing nothing but pure skin.

_Did your Bible ever state that demons go commando? Yeah, didn’t think so._

Oh, Changkyun’s bum is soft, definitely lotioned, and it curves just right into Hyungwon’s palm, so compact but so springy, and Hyungwon imagines and imagines slapping it until the demon’s hot skin is not just hot but inflamed, like fucking hellfire he emerged from. 

Changkyun straightens again, and if his teeth were clenched around a piece of Hyungwon’s skin the moment he did that, he’d tear off some flesh. Not that Hyungwon would mind, he’d just have to interrupt such a perfect date to call a fucking ambulance––maybe he needs to tell the demon to be a tad more careful. 

But not about his clothes, of course. Because the way this little horny demon rises on his knees and angrily and very enthusiastically pulls his pants off his legs, is a sight to see and savour. Changkyun falls off Hyungwon’s lap and plops his butt on the bed, kicking the rest of his tight leather trousers off his ankles, and Hyungwon takes his chance to switch their positions, climbing on top of him instead. 

He’s got a hot naked demon on his bed. A hot naked demon that clearly wants another kiss with the way he lunges onto Hyungwon, but Hyungwon has other plans. He flinches away from Changkyun’s face and curls his mouth in a sneaky smile, even though all his sneaky smiles look like normal smiles because he was born on pages of a shojo manga. 

Huh. Maybe _he_ is the badly drawn anime boy out of the two of them, and it’s Changkyun that desperately wants a piece of that. Otherwise, would the demon really hiss so needily when Hyungwon all but starts kissing softly down his torso?

His skin is burning on his lips, and Hyungwon feels like every trace of saliva he leaves just evaporates the next second. And Changkyun’s stomach is tensing and flexing, faint muscles dancing under his touch, and then Hyungwon feels the demon’s dick bumping into his chin, and his knees hit the floor.

The bed is too small for two men and is standing horizontal to the TV, in his excuse.

The light from the screen falls on Changkyun’s body in flashing colours, and Hyungwon salivates when he sees the other’s cock, standing hard and proud right before his face. The demon, strangely politely, spreads his legs further. 

This is so pulling on his little dom handles. 

Hyungwon presses his cheek against Changkyun’s supple thigh. His mind is porridge. “Poor little demon, you probably can’t even finger yourself with those claws, right?”

The magic of his automatic carer voice? It’s never mocking. Try telling Hyungwon to humiliate you – he’d sound so sad instead that he’d probably tear up and offer to do everything for you as a reward. Oh, no, you’ve got sharp charred demonic claws because you’re a sex demon from hell? This is so sad, let me stretch you nice and cozy while I keep your claws warm in my mouth instead. 

“You think I can’t just magically make myself loose and slide down your dick right now?” Changkyun replies, somewhat annoyed and exhausted but needy, anticipating. 

Hyungwon offers a little smile and pleads with his huge gawking eyes. “Give me the honours?”

Changkyun’s reply comes out strained. “Fine.”

Excited beyond his physical capacity, Hyungwon quickly bends down to blindly find some lube and condoms under the bed and emerges between Changkyun’s legs with an all-inspired smile. Even kneeling on the floor, he is heightening just a little over Changkyun’s spread out form on the bed, and he’s got a first-class view of his now leaking cock and soft butt cheeks peeking below the thighs, and if he pulls his knees just a little towards himself, he’d see his hole clenching with the attention it’s about to receive.

Hyungwon opens the bottle of lube and squeezes some on his fingers, and to him it’s butterscotch with how long it takes before he can finally fuck a demon of his dreams. 

And when at last he touches him, it’s like the lube is sizzling, immediately warming up on Hyungwon’s fingers. He circles the rim and gently pushes in, and all Changkyun does is digs his claws into his thighs and exhales. It’s easy and nice, inhumanly so, and Hyungwon wonders, does he really need to finger a demon? But then his finger disappears and reappears, long and slick, and with the view he has––god, he would never miss out on an opportunity like that.

He takes his time, fucking the demon deep but short. The thighs are calling for him, Hyungwon’s neck is still burning with all the bites, and without hesitation he attaches his mouth to Changkyun’s skin and sucks like he’s never had a tastier meal in his life. Sure, he could give a cheeky demon-exclusive blowjob, but his teeth are itching, begging to settle on something firm, and he doesn’t think a pretty (though demonic) dick is the right candidate. 

Then, when he’s two fingers in and pressing against the walls right where it makes Changkyun gasp hoarsely, a bulb lights up over his head. He straightens again. Looks at Changkyun’s hissing-humming-purring form, makes eye contact, bites on his lower lip. 

Changkyun doesn’t seem to need to voice any questions because he lets go of his thigh and extends his claw towards Hyungwon’s mouth. Hyungwon, the man of manners that he is, (figuratively) drops his jaw on the floor and sticks his tongue out. His fingers are working slowly but rhythmically against Changkyun’s prostate, and it’s hard not to moan when the very tip of a sharp curved nail touches the middle of his tongue. 

Hyungwon is low-key trembling, anticipation stinging his guts and chest like acupuncture, and then there it is, two charred bitter fingers sliding into his mouth like a lollipop. He needs to stop salivating, what will his date think of him?

But, devil may care, it’s so delicious. Like burned barbecue. Not something you should eat but something you still do because you’re starving, and the skin is so rough against his lips he shouldn’t enjoy it as much as he does. Claws digging into the base of his tongue should make him want to gag but he savours it, this monstrous demonic claw that could rip his insides to shreds and yet doesn’t because Hyungwon is pleasuring the (not at all) monstrous, (very much) demonic owner of the said claw––this is mutually beneficial cooperation, this is how all citizens of the world and the one under should live together. 

By indulging in their monsterfucking fantasies. 

Hyungwon should stop fantasising and start fucking.

But how can he when suddenly, the tail wraps around his wrist, and wraps _tight_ , and mother of satan, it’s strong enough to take control of Hyungwon’s hand and set up the pace. And he follows the demon’s need, starts shoving his fingers faster and deeper, all while trying to coat as much of the charred flesh as possible in his spit.

Hyungwon bends his fingers fast and precise, hit after hit after hit, and Changkyun groans. 

“Fuck me already, lover boy,” he rasps. Hyungwon’s dick twitches so hard in his shorts it might as well pierce the fabric. 

_Woah, let’s not go there, buddy._

Regretfully, Hyungwon pulls himself off the claws, making sure to slide nice and tight over the curved nails, and he is pretty sure the string of saliva that extends from his bottom lip is black too. Changkyun, like the sneaky bastard he is, drags the wet nail from Hyungwon’s mouth to his chin, and Hyungwon licks over his lips in a manner that can only be described as pornographic. 

As soon as he pulls out and stands up, Changkyun’s claws are hooking under the waistband of Hyungwon’s shorts and underwear and drag them down. As grace(less)fully as he can, Hyungwon desperately kicks the remains of his clothes off when he climbs back onto the bed. Now it’s his turn to hover over Changkyun and press him into the mattress with the kiss so deep he feels the demon’s canines with his own teeth. 

Then there is a solid grip around his length, the sensation so sudden and hot it makes Hyungwon gasp. The demon’s claw jerks him off shortly but firmly, charred skin coarse against his sensitive dick, but that’s what makes it so indescribably, inhumanly exciting.

Changkyun hums, pleased, and Hyungwon can’t help but smile into the kiss, thinking that if _that_ could please the demon, then, boy, he’s not ready for what’s to come. Or maybe he is, and he’s just quietly gloating at Hyungwon’s absolute, unreasonable, foolish craze for a sex demon who’s definitely had better than one pitiful human could ever offer––or maybe, he hasn’t. Even a demon can’t fake desire this well – can’t fake rugged breaths between desperate kisses if he wasn’t desperate; can’t snake his legs from underneath Hyungwon and wrap them around his hips so tightly if he doesn’t want him, can’t scratch down his back without planning on leaving marks that will remind his human date about this night forever. 

“Come on, Hyungwon,” Changkyun exhales in one hot breath into his mouth, and, no, he is definitely not faking it. Hyungwon is probably leaking in his grip and he is not even ashamed. He’s got a begging demon under him. 

“You want it, you got it,” Hyungwon mutters back, a sudden surge of confidence speaking for him. 

The demon huffs but complies. A complying little demon. Who lifts himself by the hips and leads the human dick in his hold right towards his ass. Maybe Hyungwon didn’t think this through.

“Wait, lube? Condoms?”

Changkyun gives him a deadpan stare, which looks more pan than dead with sweat sliding down his forehead and novel-like devilish lust glistening in his eyes. “I’m a demon, you think I have STDs and low pain tolerance?”

Welp, that does it. “Just in case you’re high maintenance,” Hyungwon mumbles and that’s all he does because the next second, heat envelopes the head of his dick, and that seals it.

His arms tremble and he falls on his elbows, now cradling Changkyun’s face like the demon did earlier. Slowly but surely, Changkyun plants himself further on Hyungwon’s cock, sliding nicely and – hopefully – comfortably. Hyungwon doesn’t hold back a little moan, his hands uselessly clenching whatever’s underneath them until they hit something scaly and solid. How did he not think of that before?

“I see you found my love handles again,” Changkyun exhales in his low and raspy voice when Hyungwon’s fingers wrap around his horns. The phrase sounds familiar. 

And then, Hyungwon is fully in him. The demon’s other claw comes to scratch the back of his head and shoulders, and Hyungwon nibbles on the side of the warm damp neck and starts moving. 

“Yeah, baby, deeper,” comes Changkyun’s voice again, and Hyungwon is going a little bit insane.

He pulls back and immediately slams his hips into Changkyun, and the demon’s legs around him jerk and hug tighter. Changkyun’s moans are long but almost soundless, deep exhales and satanic mumbles, and Hyungwon does it again and again and again, fucking into blissfully demonic, tight heat. 

If this is what hell looks like, then Hyungwon could definitely get used to it. 

They build up the pace, skin slaps against skin, Hyungwon’s grip around the horns is so strong his knuckles have undoubtedly turned white. It feels better than with any human; Changkyun is hanging off him like a monkey and he can barely feel him, all that’s his body focused on is the rapidly building pleasure in his groin. Years of anime-induced fantasies, and here Hyungwon is, acquiring a real badge for all the demonfuckers in their timid community.

He didn’t know he could possess such strength. Such vigour. Such lust-induced rage and such egotism to keep pounding into the demon almost mercilessly, chasing his own pleasure.

Changkyun’s cock is rubbing between their bellies, leaking and leaking like some blushing baby-kun from some exaggerated yaoi manga, except the ruby blush on Changkyun’s cheeks is distorting with undulating streaks of black ink extending from his eyes. His sclera has hued black again, and when Changkyun’s mouth opens in a particularly strained moan, Hyungwon swears his canines have grown longer. 

Claws tug on the long hair at the back of his head. “Switch,” the demon mutters deliriously, as if losing his grip on _this_ reality to the steam coming off their heated skin. 

Hyungwon slows down, and the muscles of his pelvis relax with a sting. It’s like a sprint – you just gotta run until your lungs give out instead of stopping mid-way and _forcing_ your lungs to give out. This is the most exercise on his buttocks Hyungwon has done all year. “Huh?”

But Changkyun grips his shoulder and shoves him off himself and onto the bed, somehow still leaving Hyungwon’s dick nestled nice and cozy in his hole. Talent or magic, Hyungwon will never know, but one thing he knows for sure is, when Changkyun settles on his thighs and straightens, flashing light from the blocked TV screen framing his nightmarish shadow, Hyungwon knows that right now, perched on his dick in the handcrafted cabin in the woods, is a demon from hell.

And Hyungwon doesn’t even believe in hell.

Changkyun raises his hips and lowers them in profound wavy motions, planting himself onto Hyungwon with ease and yet indescribable intensity. Hyungwon’s hands land on his ass with a slap, and it curves right into his palms, compact but thick, malleable but round, squeezable, springy. He helps the demon a little bit, spreads his cheeks and moulds them back in place, keeps his motions steady but keeps up with the confidently increasing speed. 

Changkyun releases a low, gravelly growl that rumbles right from his chest, and then Hyungwon hears something crack. 

The demon’s shadow deforms, grows larger and wider, something prods his shoulders and stretches his waist, a set of claws tear the side of his arms and reach for the ceiling and––it’s wings. Demonic wings.

The demonic wings that spread. 

Changkyun arches his spine, and the scaly, membranous, boned, featherless wings spread behind him with ecstatic flutter. Hyungwon holds his breath, although it doesn’t help much for the demon – now with a set of sexy demonic wings – keeps sliding up and down his cock like he didn’t just shred his skin to pull this trick.

Not that Hyungwon’s complaining. Now he can really say he made someone come so good they flew to another dimension. 

_Less punchlines, more fucking, dude!_ a suspicious Changkyun-sounding voice reprimands him in his head. 

Hyungwon braces himself then, braces the ass under his palms and thrusts his hips upwards with the remains of his energy. Changkyun’s tail snaps against his wrist like an elastic band and wraps around his arm to the elbow, the razor-sharp end of his spike almost digging into his swollen vein. Changkyun meets his thrusts if not stronger, then harsher – starts bouncing like on a trampoline, except fast and loud and so, so good.

He hears the slaps of their skin, hears lewd squelching that couldn’t possibly become _this_ squelchy with this amount of lube, hears the demon’s growls turn into bitten off moans, and where his claws scratch and scratch his stomach, Hyungwon feels release fireballing somewhere beneath his belly button. 

His organs tighten and knot, and with ragged breaths Hyungwon chases it, chases the pleasure in Changkyun’s heat, and when the coil electroshocks and breaks, he cums. And cums so well, with his entire being. Every working muscle in his body tenses and gives out, and instead of white, it’s red and orange and gold, like fire. Even his own spunk feels like molten gold. Too hot and sticky still buried inside the steaming demon. 

Changkyun moans in a strangely satisfied, complacent manner when Hyungwon cums right in him. His riding turns into rolling, trying to milk the best out of Hyungwon’s dick while it’s pressed against his walls just right, and Hyungwon is too exhausted to feel. He detaches one shaky hand from the demon’s butt and wraps it around his cock, starts jerking him off fast and furious, as fast and furious as his spent self can. 

Changkyun mutters something under his breath, delirious and definitely demonic, and when he tenses and trembles, his everything trembles with him. That is, his wings almost fold into themselves, his hand-claws ball into fists (Hyungwon resists an _ouch_ when they scrape his skin), and his wing-claws seem to curl too, and his horns curve vulnerably like they need to be held. Changkyun’s eyes squeeze shut, his canines dig into his bottom lip like rakes, and then there is warm cum on Hyungwon’s hand and stomach.

This is the sight of pure pleasure. If pleasure originated for sinners, then this is how all sinners should look like when they climax. Hyungwon can’t even see it in HD because it’s dark and steamy and hazy inside his wasted mind, but it is then that he hears it.

A gentle, dulcet sound coming out of Changkyun’s mouth. A soft high whimper that follows the last of his release beading on the tip. 

Hyungwon may not know much about demonology (or the Bible, for that matter), but he is pretty sure that demons don’t produce such sweet, needy sounds. And he made a demon _whimper_ in the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

He is so going to hell. 

Changkyun puffs out and with an exhausted sigh falls on top of Hyungwon. “You can eat me out later,” he mumbles and snuggles into him comfortably, head on his shoulder, one claw on his chest and the other cradling his neck. His wings disappear. 

Inhale after exhale after inhale, Hyungwon slowly comes to his senses and hugs Changkyun around his sweaty back. He is sticky. His hands are sticky too. He’s got a demon cockwarming him after sex. Keeping his cum inside. Squishing his cheek against his sweaty skin. His horns digging into his bones.

Oh, to tame a pretty sexy demon from an otome game. 

Hyungwon hasn’t even had the chance to meet other candidates.

When Changkyun’s breathing comes back to normal, he shifts. “Okay, now you can eat me out,” he yawns and straightens, and Hyungwon already dreads the feeling of sticky gross squelching he’s about to endure. 

Instead though, he smiles. “You’re not going back to hell straight away, right?”

Even in the dark Hyungwon can distinguish a lazy one third of a grin. “Just summon me next time you wanna learn about the monster lore. I come in various shapes and species.”

It’s a little bit hard for Hyungwon to contain a moan at that but he does so by very conspicuously biting on his bottom lip. “I need to go through the whole questionnaire process again?”

Changkyun looks around. He finds Hyungwon’s phone discarded somewhere on the bed and takes it into his claws. Before Hyungwon can ever say anything, the demon unlocks it with the sheer power of his mind and starts tapping with his nails. Few seconds later he turns the screen to face the owner. It’s the same tab with the game website except there is a bar with a new number in it. 

“My personal code. Press ‘Meet Date’ and tick off your current mood. I’ll come if I feel like it.”

Hyungwon takes the phone and beams at the screen. #K1TT7W0LFCK beams back at him. “Thanks, love,” he says in one breath.

Changkyun offers him a little smile that politely curls the corners of his mouth. Then:

“Okay, now eat me out, even a sex demon has a time limit of how long he can hold cum in his ass.”

Happily, Hyungwon endures all the sticky squelching and rushes to bury his face between his demon’s cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! let me know whatever you would like to let me know okay))
> 
> hmu on twt @chaeleggiewon !!


End file.
